


The Trickster Story [ESP]

by Erimin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Maybe fluff too, New Game Plus, Time Travel, maybe angst later
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: Akechi conoce a un misterioso joven durante una de sus entrevistas en televisión, uno que parece estar muy interesado en él y que hará todo lo posible por estar a su lado.





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.
> 
> Comentarios: Antes de empezar, quisiera aclarar que ésta es una idea que hace un tiempo anda rondando en mi cabeza y necesitaba sacarla ahora mismo sino me iba a volver loca.
> 
> Segundo, discúlpenme si llegara a no tener sentido, pero realmente necesitaba hacer esto. Necesito que a mi niño Akechi le den más amor, porque él se lo merece totalmente, a pesar de lo que todos digan.
> 
> Finalmente, probablemente esta historia no tendrá actualizaciones constantes, debido a que mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada gran parte del día, pero de todas intentaré esforzarme en esto porque, mi corazón lo necesita.
> 
> Como extra, puede que también ilustre algunas partes de esta historia, simplemente por el hecho de que de verdad amo mucho a Akechi :(
> 
> Entonces, si estás de acuerdo con todo lo anterior (?), puedes seguir adelante, y si es así, ¡muchas gracias!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una de sus entrevistas, Akechi conoce a un misterioso joven.

_ [10 de junio, durante la tarde] _

—¡Y ese fue Goro Akechi, el detective de secundaria! —dijo la presentadora, dando por finalizado el programa—. Esta no será la última vez que lo vean, ¡así que estén sintonizados!

La cámara dejó de grabar y los presentadores se acercaron a Akechi para agradecerle nuevamente por asistir al programa, luego ambos se retiraron del escenario. Todos los estudiantes se retiraron de allí también, sólo quedando unos cuantos dando vueltas por ahí, esperando a otros compañeros u observando el lugar.

Ya fuera del escenario, Akechi suspiró cansado, las entrevistas eran mucho más agotadoras de lo que él pensaba. De pronto sintió que era observado por alguien, así que miró hacia un lado y se encontró con el joven con el que había debatido anteriormente en el programa.

Pensó en ir a agradecerle por haberse comportado como la contraparte, ya que gracias a él lograron crear un ambiente atractivo para los espectadores, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el joven estaba frente a él.

—Akechi.

Akechi reaccionó ante el llamado y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos del joven, frente a frente. Por algún motivo sintió aquellos ojos extrañamente familiares.

—Me alegra que aún estés aquí —dijo el joven con una sonrisa—. Quería agradecerte por exponer tu punto de vista sobre los Ladrones Fantasmas. Siempre es refrescante escuchar un argumento diferente.

Akechi sonrió.

—Entonces si crees que ellos hacen más cosas que la policía.

—Totalmente —dijo aún con su sonrisa, Akechi también mantuvo la suya—. Y aunque a pesar de que tengamos puntos de vista distintos… O quizá debido a ello mismo —dijo mirando hacia un lado, luego volvió a mirar a Akechi—, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar otra vez, ¿estaría bien?

Akechi abrió los ojos sorprendido, este era un vuelco inesperado en los hechos, pues nunca esperó encontrar una especie de rival gracias al programa.

—Por supuesto —respondió el joven detective—. Por mí no hay problema, incluso considero que podremos sacar bastante provecho de nuestras conversaciones.

—Me alegra saber que pensamos lo mismo —dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes, luego sacó su teléfono del bolsillo—. Intercambiemos información de contacto, así podremos conversar en cualquier momento.

—Puedo ver que eres realmente audaz —dijo Akechi con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba su propio teléfono.

—Bueno, no todos los días conoces a un detective tan guapo —dijo el estudiante.

Las mejillas de Akechi se colorearon levemente.

“Realmente es atrevido…”, pensó Akechi.

Con un sonido ambos teléfonos indicaron que ya habían intercambiado información.

—Yo debo irme ya, detective. —El joven estudiante guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo— Espero que hablemos pronto —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Adiós —respondió Akechi devolviendo la sonrisa.

El joven estudiante se giró y comenzó a caminar hasta que salió del escenario. Akechi miró la pantalla de su teléfono, en donde vio la información del joven.

“Akira Kurusu…”, pensó. “Qué chico más extraño…”

En aquel mismo instante, Akechi sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, el cual hizo que cerrara los ojos y se agarrara el pecho.

Pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeado de un espacio oscuro y con una carta brillante frente a él. Cuando intentó acercarse a tocarla, muchas cadenas aparecieron a su alrededor, ocultando la luz de aquella carta e impidiendo que Akechi se acercara más, pero para su sorpresa, inmediatamente una de esas cadenas se rompió, dejando a la vista un pequeño rayo de luz del cual apareció una pequeña esfera que se acercó hasta él. Akechi la sostuvo con sus manos y esta luz entró en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir una poderosa sensación de energía en su interior que provocó cerrara sus ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, había vuelto al estudio de televisión, pero se sostenía a sí mismo apoyado en la pared cercana.

“¿Qué… fue eso…?”

* * *

 

_ [10 de junio, durante la noche] _

Akechi estaba en el metaverso, cercano al palacio de Kaneshiro, el “dueño” de Shibuya. Akechi estaba de pie mientras miraba hacia arriba, observando a Robin Hood, su nueva Persona, de una apariencia totalmente heroica.

—De alguna manera tengo una nueva Persona… ¿Cómo es que esto sucedió? —se preguntaba a sí mismo con una mano en el mentón—. Incluso mi atuendo cambió para combinar mejor con él. Esto es realmente extraño… —Akechi entornó los ojos— y estoy casi seguro que es culpa de este chico, aunque aún no tengo claro a qué nivel…

Akechi suspiró y, con un chasquido de dedos, Robin Hood se transformó en una máscara de color rojo que se instaló en su rostro.

—Tendré que averiguarlo...


	2. Jugando a adivinar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurusu necesita la ayuda de Akechi para un asunto en específico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

_ [16 de junio, durante la mañana] _

Varios días pasaron y Akechi no podía evitar pensar en Akira Kurusu, este extraño joven que se acercó a él el día de la grabación y el cual le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

No lograba concentrarse en clases, así que, escondiendo su teléfono detrás de su libro, observó la información de contacto del joven.

Necesitaba saber si fue debido a él que tenía una nueva Persona, necesitaba saberlo, pero no tenía ninguna razón para contactarlo, pues los ladrones fantasmas no habían hecho ningún movimiento como para utilizarlos de excusa.

De pronto su teléfono vibró, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Pensó que sería un mensaje de Sae pidiéndole que se encontraran después de clases, pero para su sorpresa, se trataba de ni más ni menos que del joven no podía abandonar su mente, Kurusu.

 

> Kurusu: Sé que probablemente estés en clases concentrado y todo eso, pero...
> 
> Kurusu: Me preguntaba si tenías tiempo libre después de clases.
> 
> Kurusu: Necesito tu ayuda.
> 
> Kurusu: No necesitas responderme de inmediato.
> 
> Kurusu: De todas formas te estaré esperando en el comedor de la Calle Central a la noche.
> 
> Kurusu: Espero que puedas ir. Quiero verte.

Akechi sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño salto al leer aquellas palabras, y de la misma manera sintió que la temperatura en sus mejillas subió.

No logró comprender el significado de su reacción, creyó incluso que podría estar enfermo, pero dejó ese pensamiento de lado y se centró en que aquella era la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Haría todo lo posible por intentar sacar algo de información del chico.

Durante el intermedio de clases aprovechó de responder a Kurusu.

> Akechi: Estaré allí a la noche. Nos vemos.

* * *

_ [16 de junio, durante la noche] _

Alrededor de las 20:00 hrs., cuando finalmente anocheció, Akechi tomó el tren hasta el centro de Shibuya, en donde bajó y caminó sin apuro —a pesar de que la ansiedad era latente— hasta llegar al comedor. Al subir sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los de Kurusu, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo del lugar. El chico no demoró en levantar su mano derecha y saludarlo con una sonrisa. Akechi cerró los ojos y luego suspiró, debía concentrarse en intentar obtener algo de información de este chico.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Akechi —dijo el joven cuando éste se acercó a la mesa—. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

—Pero si en el mensaje puse que vendría —dijo Akechi con una sonrisa, luego se sentó frente a Kurusu y dejó su maletín a un costado.

—Sí, pero como eres una persona tan ocupada pensé que quizás otras cosas saldrían en tu horario.

—Bueno, eso es verdad —dijo, luego sonrió—, pero siempre tengo tiempo para conversar con un amigo.

Notó que los ojos de Kurusu brillaron con más intensidad que antes, lo cual hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espina, pero que logró disimular bastante bien.

—Entonces, considerando que somos  _ amigos _ …

“No me arrepentiré de esto, ¿verdad?”, pensó Akechi.

—¿Por qué no comemos algo? —dijo con una gran sonrisa— No he comido nada desde el almuerzo y no sé si pueda volver a casa en este estado. —Kurusu juntó ambas manos frente a su rostro, como si le implorara a Akechi que aceptara su propuesta.

“¿Realmente pensé que este tipo sería el responsable de Robin Hood? ¿De verdad?”, pensó, totalmente decepcionado. “Ya que esto no me llevará a ningún lado, creo que lo mejor sería zafar, pero cómo…”, abrió los ojos ligeramente cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza.

—Está bien, pero si tú pagas la comida —dijo sonriendo con leve ironía, mirando fijamente a Kurusu.

—OK. Lo que tú quieras —respondió sonriendo también, sorprendiendo a Akechi, luego levantó el brazo para llamar a la mesera que acababa de terminar con una mesa cercana.

Akechi se descolocó. No pensó que Kurusu aceptaría.

—Quisiera una hamburguesa, por favor.

—Claro —respondió la mesera, anotando la orden en una pequeña agenda, a continuación se dirigió a Akechi—, ¿y usted?

—Un café, por favor —dijo secamente.

—No es necesario que te contengas. El dinero no es un problema —comentó Kurusu.

—Con un café estoy bien —dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que movía su mano ligeramente hacia cada lado.

—Entendido. En un momento traeré sus pedidos.

La mesera dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Akechi no sabía qué decir. Aunque consideraba que tenía bastante labia, ésta solo funcionaba con adultos, pues los únicos temas de conversación que conocía eran para ese tipo de personas, no para otros jóvenes, y mucho menos estudiantes como él. Y lo peor es que Kurusu no ayudaba, pues sólo se dedicaba a mirar su teléfono mientras sonreía —a pesar de que había sido él el que lo había invitado a este lugar—.

—Oh, es cierto —dijo Akechi, llamando la atención de Kurusu, quien le dirigió la mirada—. ¿Para qué querías verme? Recuerdo que dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda.

—Sí, la verdad necesito preguntarte una cosa. —Se llevó una mano al rostro para ajustarse los lentes— Pero me gustaría hacerlo después de comer… No sé si tengo la suficiente energía para hablar en este momento…

—Pero si ahora estás…

—Disculpen la tardanza —dijo la mesera, interrumpiendo a Akechi, quien solo atinó a sonreírle de vuelta—. Aquí está su pedido. —Dejó frente a Kurusu la hamburguesa y frente a Akechi el café, junto a un pequeño recipiente que contenía distintos tipos de endulzantes— Espero que disfruten su pedido. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Gracias a ti —respondió Akechi, haciendo sonrojar a la joven mesera, quien hizo una reverencia y escapó rápidamente del lugar.

—Aún me impresiona ver tu encanto en acción.

Akechi sintió sus mejillas arder de pronto, y luego de toser unas cuantas veces para recomponerse, dirigió su mirada a Kurusu, quien ya estaba comiendo de su plato.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Akechi tomó la taza de café y bebió un poco.

Pensó que el café no estaba mal, pero aún así podía mejorar mucho más.

—¿Qué tal el café?

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Kurusu, los que lo miraban con gran atención. Akechi cerró los suyos, la mirada de aquel joven le incomodaba un poco.

—Está bien.

—¿Sólo bien?

—Sí, sólo bien.

—¿Sabes? —Akechi abrió los ojos. Kurusu había vuelto a comer de su hamburguesa— Conozco un lugar en donde sirven un café que amarías.

—¿Es tan bueno ese café? —respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

—Sí. Diría que es el mejor de Tokio, incluso. —Kurusu sonrió— Podrías visitarlo algún día. Su nombre es Leblanc, y está en Yongen-Jaya, a pasos de la estación.

—Pareciera que eres un gran fan.

Kurusu asintió con la cabeza— Tienen el mejor café que he probado en mi vida.

—Cuando tenga un tiempo libre, iré a visitarlo.

—Si quieres podemos ir juntos.

Akechi observó al joven, quien lo miraba de vuelta, fijamente. Akechi volvió a concentrarse en su café.

—Lo tendré presente.

Pasados unos minutos, Kurusu ya había terminado de comer su hamburguesa, a diferencia de Akechi, quien seguía bebiendo de su café sin prisa.

Kurusu se acomodó en su puesto, apoyándose ligeramente sobre la mesa y acercándose a Akechi, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

—Bien, sobre la ayuda que necesitaba…

Akechi le prestó atención al joven.

—Necesito saber el nombre de una persona en específico, pero no he podido dar con él por ningún lado, y quería saber si tú podrías ayudarme.

—Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. —Pensó que sería divertido seguirle el juego a este chico— Dime, ¿a quién buscas?

—Estoy buscando a la persona que maneja Shibuya.

—Quieres decir… ¿el alcalde?

—No —dijo mientras movía su cabeza hacia ambos lados—. Me refiero a la persona que maneja Shibuya bajo las sombras. La persona que maneja todos los asuntos del mercado negro, si quieres ponerlo de otra manera.

Akechi abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

—Para… una tarea —dijo mientras se jalaba un mechón del flequillo.

Akechi entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de escuela te pide eso para una tarea? —Suspiró con cansancio— De todas formas, ¿por qué me preguntas ese tipo de cosas a mí?

—Pensé que como trabajas con la policía, podrías tener alguna idea de quién podría ser…

—Incluso si la tuviera, esa sería información confidencial, que claramente no podría divulgar a un alumno de instituto.

Kurusu suspiró, bajando sus hombros.

Akechi añadió una nota mental sobre que debía advertir a aquel tipo para que bajara su notoriedad. No era la primera vez que llegaban a sus oídos comentarios sobre una supuesta mafia que controlaba Shibuya; y si éstos casos seguían ganando notoriedad, probablemente la policía se metería en su camino, complicando todo.

—De todas formas…

Kurusu buscó rápidamente en su bolso y sacó un pequeño papel, el cual desdobló unas cuatro veces.

—No esperaba que quisieras cooperar conmigo de inmediato —luego añadió en voz baja—: Eso me haría dudar de tu seriedad acerca de ser un detective, honestamente…

Akechi observaba con curiosidad el papel que sostenía Kurusu.

—Así que pensé en una manera para poder hacer que me ayudes igualmente, aunque no quieras —dijo mirando fijamente a Akechi, quien sonrió.

—Pareces muy seguro.

—Me tengo confianza, la verdad —dijo devolviendo la sonrisa, aunque ésta parecía mucho más honesta que la que Akechi había mostrado. Kurusu observó el papel—. Yo leeré algunos nombres que creo podrían estar relacionados a la persona que busco y tú, bueno, tú solo escucharás.

Akechi negó con la cabeza ligeramente, pensando a la vez que éste chico no llegaría a ninguna parte así.

— Toshitake Kuwahara…

“Bueno, al menos conoce al alcalde”, pensó mientras sonreía.

—Toranosuke Yoshida…

“Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes…” —Tomó la taza de café y bebió un sorbo.

—Benzo Kuramoto… Tsuda Hashiba…

“No creo que conozca a nadie con esos nombres…”

—Junya Kaneshiro…

Instintivamente Akechi miró a Kurusu, sólo para notar que él lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Kurusu sonrió, y entonces Akechi se dio cuenta de su error.

—Qué clase de nombre es ese…

—¡No necesitas preocuparte de nada, Akechi! —dijo Kurusu, cerrando su bolso y tomando su teléfono de la mesa. Akechi lo miró ansioso—. De verdad que es solo para una tarea. Créeme.

—Espera…

Rápidamente Kurusu se levantó de la mesa, sin darle tiempo a Akechi para decir siquiera una palabra más.

—Me tengo que ir en este instante. —De su billetera sacó un billete de cinco mil yenes y lo dejó en la mesa— Nos vemos pronto, ¿si? Adiós.

—¡Oye!

Kurusu ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo y se perdió rápidamente por las escaleras.

Akechi se llevó una mano al rostro. Lo había arruinado, ¿no? Ahora realmente necesitaría advertirle a Kaneshiro sobre cualquier amenaza.

Se masajeó las sienes con fuerza y luego se giró hacia la mesa, encontrándose con que aún le quedaba algo de café.

“Debería tomarlo”, miró hacia donde estaba el dinero. “Ya está pagado de todas formas…”

De inmediato notó que al lado del dinero estaba el papel que Kurusu había leído.

Akechi pensó en sí estaría correcto que lo leyera, pero no pasaron más de tres segundos cuando ya lo tenía en la mano, observándolo, completamente desconcertado.

El papel estaba en blanco, no tenía ni siquiera un garabato escrito en alguna esquina. La parte trasera también estaba limpia.

Akechi frunció el ceño, y luego arrugó el papel.

—¿Quién es este tipo…?


	3. Intercambiando favores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi prueba el café de Kurusu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

_ [9 de julio, durante la mañana] _

Mientras hacía transbordo en la línea Ginza, Akechi escuchó la conversación de un par de estudiantes que hablaban entusiasmados acerca de cuánto les agradaban los ladrones fantasmas y que habían estado esperando su próximo movimiento, el cual finalmente había sucedido.

Akechi mantuvo su compostura pero se alejó rápidamente de los tumultos de personas y se acomodó en un lugar apartado de la estación, en donde sacó su teléfono y comenzó a revisar las noticias de último momento, las cuales se actualizaban a cada segundo.

“La mafia de Shibuya ha caído”.

“Escurridizo delincuente al fin es atrapado”.

“Junya Kaneshiro, el hombre detrás de Shibuya”.

“¡Los ladrones fantasmas vuelven a aparecer!”.

“Ladrones fantasmas, ¿son reales?”.

“Ladrones fantasmas, ¿quiénes son y cuál es su objetivo?”.

“¡Todos hablan de los ladrones fantasmas!”.

Akechi no pudo hacer nada más que apretar su teléfono con fuerza, impotente sobre todo el asunto. A pesar de haberle advertido a la sombra de Kaneshiro, los ladrones igualmente se salieron con la suya, robando su corazón y haciéndole confesar todos sus crímenes.

Akechi pensó en cuáles deberían ser sus siguientes planes. Si los ladrones fantasmas seguían actuando como les diera la gana, tantos los planes de Shido como los suyos se irían al traste, y en consecuencia, todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano, y él no podía permitirse ese lujo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado para llegar hasta donde está.

De pronto, su teléfono sonó y vibró ligeramente, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Observó la pantalla del objeto y notó que se trataba de un mensaje de Akira Kurusu. Akechi entornó los ojos.

Aquel tipo… Estaba seguro de que él tenía que ver con Kaneshiro, o incluso con los ladrones fantasmas, después de todo Kurusu conocía el nombre de Kaneshiro —a pesar de que se habían encargado de borrar su nombre de todos los registros—.

Pero no tenía ninguna prueba que sirviera para acusarlo de ello, aunque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Kurusu ocupaba el número uno en su lista de sospechosos.

En un movimiento Akechi desbloqueó el teléfono y luego vio el mensaje.

 

> Kurusu: Hola Akechi.
> 
> Akechi: Buen día, Kurusu.
> 
> Kurusu: Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.
> 
> Akechi: Ciertamente. ¿La escuela te mantiene ocupado?
> 
> Kurusu: Sí, algo así…
> 
> Kurusu: De todas formas, me preguntaba si…
> 
> Akechi: ¿Sí?
> 
> Kurusu: ¿Tendrías un tiempo para mí, en tu ocupada agenda?

 

Akechi entrecerró los ojos.

¿Nuevamente quería que quedaran? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué se traía entre manos este chico? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

Ya que Akechi no respondió de inmediato, otro mensaje llegó luego de un momento.

 

> Kurusu: Está bien si no puedes.
> 
> Kurusu: Entiendo si estás ocupado.

 

“Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para intentar sacarle algo de información”, pensó Akechi, mientras se llevaba el teléfono hasta el mentón, pensativo. “Aunque este tipo es impredecible. Nunca sé con qué cosas va a salir…”, Akechi volvió a mirar su teléfono. “Pero quizá si me gano su confianza…”

 

> Akechi: Por supuesto. Como dije anteriormente, siempre tengo tiempo para un amigo.
> 
> Kurusu: ¡Grandioso!
> 
> Kurusu: ¿Te parece si nos juntamos en el comedor a la noche hoy mismo?
> 
> Akechi: OK. Nos vemos allí.
> 
> Kurusu: ¡Gracias Akechi!
> 
> Kurusu: ¡Nos vemos!
> 
>  

Akechi se quedó observando su teléfono durante unos segundos antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo y seguir su camino hacia el instituto.

* * *

_ [9 de julio, durante la noche] _

Akechi llegó hasta el comedor en Shibuya, pero al momento de entrar, notó que Kurusu aún no había llegado. Chasqueó la lengua a la vez que bajaba la cabeza, y luego de suspirar y reponer su imagen de joven prodigio, se dirigió hasta una mesa vacía y se sentó en ella.

Mientras esperaba, una mesera se acercó a él y tomó su orden; tal como la vez anterior, sólo pidió un café. Pasados unos minutos la mesera volvió con su pedido. Y luego de tomar el primer sorbo, notó que alguien llegó y se sentó frente a él.

—Lo siento por la demora —dijo Kurusu, acomodando su bolso a un costado suyo—. Morgana no se despegaba de mí y me retrasé.

Akechi arqueó una ceja y dejó la taza de café en la mesa.

—¿Morgana?

—Mi gato. Es muy apegado a mí, y le cuesta mucho dejarme ir.

—Hablas de él como si fuera una persona —dijo Akechi sonriendo.

—A esta altura probablemente lo es —respondió Kurusu riendo también—. Bueno, no te cité aquí para hablarte de mi gato.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Quisiera pedirte otro favor.

—Mientras no sea proveerte información confidencial, cualquier cosa.

Kurusu sonrió, lo que llamó la atención del joven detective.

—Tomaré tu palabra, entonces. Mañana es domingo así que, ¿por qué no vamos a Leblanc?

* * *

_ [10 de julio, durante la tarde] _

Luego de una repentina entrevista en un programa de televisión —la cual aprovechó para criticar a los ladrones fantasmas—, Akechi tomó el tren y fue hasta Yongen-Jaya, en donde Kurusu le indicó que se ubicaba el café Leblanc. Después de seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, estuvo frente al pequeño local, el cual no destacaba por sobre el resto de almacenes.

Cuando abrió la puerta, a la vez que una campanilla sonaba, el aroma del café llegó hasta su nariz y lo embriagó en el primer instante.

—Bienvenido.

Una voz conocida lo hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con Kurusu, quien vestía ropa casual junto con un delantal encima.

Akechi parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de responderle.

—¿Kurusu? ¿Trabajas aquí? —preguntó con honesta curiosidad.

—Más bien vivo aquí, en el segundo piso —dijo mientras apuntaba hacia arriba, luego secó sus manos con un paño—. Así que ayudo a mantener el local de vez en cuando.

—Ya… veo…

“Es cierto, él está en libertad condicional… Este local debe ser de la persona que lo tomó a cargo…”, pensó Akechi mientras observaba el lugar.

La fragancia a café, además de la decoración y silencio que se percibía dentro del espacio, realmente lo tranquilizaba, de alguna forma. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más del aroma de su bebida favorita.

—¿Quieres un café? El primero es por cuenta de la casa.

—Bueno —respondió sin pensarlo demasiado. Él no iba a rechazar un café.

Akechi se sentó en el segundo asiento de la barra y, desde allí, observó a Kurusu preparar su café. Probablemente no lo iba a confesar nunca, pero quedó fascinado con la profesionalidad con la que el joven estudiante preparaba el café, incluso parecía que llevara años en ello.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, Kurusu lo colocó frente a él.

—Está algo caliente. Ten cuidado al momento de tomarlo.

—Gracias —respondió y pronto tomó la taza y se la llevó a la boca para darle un sorbo.

El sabor amargo se extendió por toda su boca a la vez que el aroma ocupó por completo su olfato, centrando toda su atención en el café que degustaba.

Dejó la taza de vuelta sobre el platillo y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, miró a Kurusu.

—Tenías razón. Es uno de los mejores café que he probado. —Su sonrisa creció aún más— Muchas gracias por recomendarme este lugar.

Akechi notó que Kurusu lo observaba fijamente, sin moverse ni decir una palabra. Durante un momento esperó a que el joven respondiera —cualquier cosa— a lo que él había dicho, pero nada sucedió.

—¿Kurusu?

El joven tuvo un pequeño espasmo que al parecer lo hizo volver de donde sea que estaba. Se quitó los lentes y se fregó los ojos con la muñeca. Akechi ladeó ligeramente su cabeza.

—¿Kurusu? —repitió.

—Disculpa. Cada vez que alguien aprecia mi café me pongo un poco sentimental, es todo.

Akechi lo miró confundido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. No puedo evitarlo. De todas formas… —Kurusu volvió a colocarse los lentes— A pesar de que dije que el café era gratis, no era cierto.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó Akechi, luego de tomar otro sorbo de café.

—Oh, no, no quiero que me pagues con dinero.

Akechi miró fijamente a Kurusu, quien lo miró de vuelta con seriedad.

—La próxima semana empiezan los exámenes finales, y quería que me ayudaras a estudiar.

Akechi parpadeó unas cuantas veces, parecía no comprender del todo la petición.

—Quieres que… ¿te ayude a estudiar?

—¿Tú eres de los primeros en tu clase, no? Creí que serías una excelente ayuda.

—Realmente… tú…

Akechi ni siquiera tenía idea de qué debía responder.

—Oh, pero no esperaba que aceptaras hacerlo gratuitamente —dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Cada vez que vengas a Leblanc te daré un café gratis, y además, tendrás otro premio sorpresa, el cual te haré saber después. —El joven sonrió— Dime, ¿qué te parece?

—Yo… —Akechi miró su taza de café durante un momento, luego observó a Kurusu— Tengo la impresión de que aunque me negara, insistirías hasta que acepte, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Kurusu apuntó uno de sus índices hacia Akechi.

—Lo entiendes, ¿no? Me alegra.

Akechi suspiró pesadamente.

—Si no es un problema podríamos empezar de inmediato. —Kurusu se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en el perchero de la cocina— Iré a buscar los libros arriba. Puedes sentarte en una mesa para acomodarnos mejor.

Y en menos de un segundo, Kurusu se perdió por las escaleras.

Akechi volvió a suspirar.

Cada vez que este chico se involucraba, nada salía como esperaba.

De todas maneras aprovecharía la oportunidad para profundizar su  _ amistad _ con él y así ganar su confianza, quizá eso le sería de ayuda más adelante.

Tomó su taza y se sentó en una de las mesas. Allí volvió a beber de su café, lo ayudaba a mantener la entereza, algo tan difícil con hacer con Kurusu alrededor.

En un instante el joven volvió junto a un par de libros y cuadernos, además de su estuche. Los dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Akechi, invadiendo severamente su espacio personal y dejándolo casi arrinconado. Akechi lo miró impresionado.

–¿Kurusu…?

—¿Sí? —respondió mientras le devolvía la mirada.

—Creo que hay suficiente espacio al frente, digo... no hay necesidad de estar tan juntos, ¿no? ¿No estás incómodo?

—No realmente. Me gusta así.

Akechi se mantuvo en silencio.

—Además, de esta manera es más fácil, ¿no crees? No necesitas levantar tanto la voz, puedes escribir notas sin necesidad de voltear el cuaderno, vemos las cosas desde la misma perspectiva… ¿no es mejor así?

—¿Creo…?

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó sonriente.

Y así, el detective Goro Akechi, reconocida figura pública, se encontraba enseñándole matemáticas, historia y otras tantas asignaturas a Akira Kurusu, un joven que nadie conoce. 

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre fórmulas, ejercicios, lectura de textos y memorización de hechos históricos y otros tantos datos triviales. Para suerte de Akechi, Kurusu era, a pesar de su apariencia, un buen estudiante. Era capaz de entender las fórmulas con rapidez y aplicarlas sin fallar —la mayoría de las veces—, tenía una gran comprensión que lo ayudaba a desentrañar el significado de los textos que leía y, de la misma manera, una gran capacidad de redacción, la que le permitía escribir argumentos convincentes en sus respuestas; estaba demás decir que su memoria era realmente buena también, no se equivocaba en ninguna fecha ni lugar.

—Increíblemente eres bastante bueno con los estudios…

—¿He superado tus expectativas? —preguntó sonriendo.

Akechi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No eran tan altas, para empezar.

—Oye.

—Aunque esto me hace pensar, ¿realmente necesitabas mi ayuda? Pareces conocer todos los temas a la perfección. Creo que no he ayudado mucho.

—Me has ayudado mucho más de lo que crees —respondió—. Además, siempre es mejor hacer las cosas acompañado, ¿no crees?

—Yo… —Akechi desvió la vista hacia su taza— Creo que necesito más café.

—De inmediato —respondió Kurusu levantándose y yendo sin demora hacia detrás de la barra. Se colocó el delantal y lavó las manos—. ¿Quieres el mismo café, o quieres probar uno nuevo?

—El mismo, por favor.

—Sí señor —respondió sonriendo.

Akechi se levantó igualmente y llevó la taza que había utilizado hasta la barra. Kurusu la tomó y dejó en el lavaplatos más tarde, luego siguió trabajando en el café de Akechi.

—¿El dueño de este lugar te enseñó a preparar café?

—Sí, hace un tiempo atrás —dijo mientras vertía agua caliente en la taza—. En un principio no estaba muy interesado en aprender, ya que no lo consideraba útil. —Kurusu sonrió, cosa que Akechi notó— Pero luego entendí que si era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a aquellas personas que prueban mi café, entonces todo ese tiempo aprendiendo a prepararlo valdría totalmente la pena. —Kurusu miró a Akechi, pero al cruzar miradas, de inmediato se llevó una mano al flequillo y comenzó a jalarlo, mirando hacia otro lado— De todas maneras, preparar café es muy divertido, y siempre es agradable aspirar el aroma. Es relajante. —Akira dejó la taza con el café frente a Akechi— Ten.

—Gracias —dijo Akechi. Tomó la taza y caminó hasta la mesa— ¿Seguimos?

Kurusu hizo un puchero— ¿Podríamos tomar un descanso?

—El tiempo es oro —respondió mientras volvía a sentarse en el mismo lugar.

Kurusu dejó el delantal en tras cocina y fue hasta donde Akechi, sentándose nuevamente a su lado. Esta vez Akechi no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿En qué quedamos? —preguntó Akechi.

—Hablábamos del número plateado.

—Cierto. Entonces…

De pronto se escuchó el sonar de la campanilla de la puerta, haciendo que Kurusu se girara a mirar. Akechi escuchó un leve suspiro.

—Lo había olvidado… —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akechi, girándose a ver también, encontrándose con las caras sorprendidas de cuatro jóvenes, los cuales asumió eran amigos de Kurusu.

Y entonces, recordó su misión.

“Ryuji Sakamoto y Ann Takamaki, estudiantes de Shujin, compañeros de Akira Kurusu”, pensó Akechi, observándolos. “Probablemente relacionados al caso de Suguru Kamoshida, el primer objetivo de los ladrones fantasmas, pero…”, luego miró al siguiente joven. “Yusuke Kitagawa, ex alumno de Ichiryusai Madarame, también objetivo de los ladrones, y además...”, finalmente miró a la última joven, reprimiendo una sonrisa. “Makoto Niijima… Me pregunto qué pensará Sae sobre esto... Si solo tuviera alguna clase de prueba concreta…”

—¡¿Akechi?! —exclamó Makoto, notablemente sorprendida.

—Buenas noches, Niijima —respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

—¿Akira? ¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?! —gritó Ryuji, probablemente era lo que todos querían decir, pero nadie se atrevía.

—¡Ryuji…! —exclamó Ann, a la vez que le daba un golpe con el codo en el abdomen, provocando que el joven se encorvara debido al dolor— Disculpa a Ryuji, Akechi. Él casi no tiene modales —dijo sonriendo exageradamente, a la vez que enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello.

—No se preocupen. Está bien —dijo Akechi, luego les dio la espalda—. Es una pena no poder terminar este café.

Kurusu miró a Akechi de inmediato— No tienes que irte.

—Preferiría hacerlo, de todas formas —dijo inmediatamente—. No quiero incomodar a tus amigos.

—Tú  _ eres _ mi amigo también.

Akechi sonrió.

—Gracias, pero por hoy es suficiente. ¿Me das permiso?

Kurusu se levantó y dejó a Akechi pasar, pero antes de que diera un paso, Kurusu lo tomó por la manga de su uniforme. Akechi se giró a verlo.

—Te haré saber si pasé los exámenes. —Akechi sonrió ante el comentario de Kurusu— Y no olvides que aún te debo la mitad del trato. Tenlo en mente.

—No lo olvidaré —respondió Akechi. Kurusu lo soltó y caminó hasta la puerta—. Disfruten su velada.

El resto, a excepción de Sakamoto, asintieron con la cabeza, despidiéndose de Akechi.

Finalmente, Akechi salió del café y caminó hacia la estación a paso constante, pero a mitad de camino, se detuvo.

—Fue más fructífero de lo que pensé…

Inevitablemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una que denotaba prepotencia. Se cubrió la boca con su mano, no quería que nadie lo viera así. Cuando se calmó, siguió caminando.


	4. Cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi recibe la otra mitad del agradecimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

_[16 de julio, durante la tarde]_

 

> Kurusu: Creo que lo hice bastante bien en los exámenes.
> 
> Kurusu: Y todo gracias a ti.
> 
> Akechi: Me estás dando demasiado crédito.
> 
> Akechi: Fue tu esfuerzo después de todo.
> 
> Kurusu: No seas modesto.
> 
> Kurusu: Si no me hubieras ayudado a estudiar, todo habría resultado muy diferente.
> 
> Akechi: Si tú lo dices.
> 
>  
> 
> Kurusu: Entonces, para agradecerte…
> 
>  
> 
> Kurusu: Desde ahora en adelante, cada vez que pases a Leblanc tendrás tu taza de café gratis.
> 
> Akechi: Eso hace que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena.
> 
> Kurusu: Totalmente, ¿cierto?
> 
> Kurusu: Jajaja.
> 
>  
> 
> Kurusu: Y la otra parte del agradecimiento, será el 18 a las 17:00 hrs. en la estación Ginza, frente a la máquina de boletos.
> 
> Kurusu: Te estaré esperando.
> 
>  
> 
> Akechi: No entiendo. ¿Por qué nos juntamos allí?
> 
> Kurusu: Deberás ir para averiguarlo ;)
> 
> Akechi: ¿?
> 
> Akechi: Espera, Kurusu.

 

Akechi esperó por unos segundos a que Kurusu respondiera. Pero luego de diez minutos, comprendió que el joven no volvería a responder.

  _“Siempre hace lo que quiere”_ , pensó frunciendo el ceño.

   

> Akechi: Estaré allí a las 17:00 hrs.
> 
> Kurusu: ¡Maravilloso!
> 
> Kurusu: ¡Nos vemos!

 

Akechi apretó su teléfono con fuerza, indignado.

* * *

  _[18 de julio, durante la tarde]_

Alrededor de las 16:45 hrs. Akechi caminaba hacia su punto de encuentro con Kurusu, y al ver a tantas personas a su alrededor vistiendo yukata, recordó que era el Día del Mar y que se celebraría, como era costumbre, con fuegos artificiales a un costado del mar. Akechi se detuvo en seco en aquel momento al atar los cabos sueltos.

“¿Entonces él me citó aquí para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales?”, pensó Akechi, llevándose una mano hasta el mentón y bajando la mirada hasta el suelo. “¿Sólo me citó aquí para ver los fuegos artificiales?”, pensó alterándose cada vez más. “Incluso rechacé una entrevista para venir hoy… ¡¿Y es sólo por los fuegos artificiales?!”

De pronto escuchó a un grupo exclamar ruidosamente, el cual notó atrajo la mirada de varias personas que pasaban por el lugar.

—¡¿Invitaste a Akechi?! —dijeron un grupo de personas al unísono, pero la voz de un chico y una chica fueron las que más destacaron.

Al escuchar su nombre, Akechi inmediatamente levantó la vista, buscando el origen de esas voces, y cuando lo halló, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su nuevo _amigo_.

—¡Hablando del rey de Roma! —dijo Kurusu con una sonrisa.

De inmediato dejó a sus amigos atrás para ir hasta donde estaba Akechi, quien se halló sin saber cómo reaccionar mientras Kurusu se acercaba a él, por lo que simplemente se quedó de pie, esperándolo.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, Kurusu lo agarró por el brazo a la vez que le sonreía. Akechi no rechazó el contacto, pero se sintió incómodo ante un recibimiento tan afectuoso.

—Realmente viniste. Muchas gracias. —Kurusu bajó su mano hasta llegar a la de Akechi, la que sostuvo con delicadeza— Pensé que no ibas a venir.

Kurusu no parecía querer soltar la mano de Akechi y éste tampoco tenía intenciones de apartarla, pero al notar la mirada del resto del grupo —quienes aún mantenían su distancia—, alejó su mano de la de Kurusu para luego esconderla detrás de su espalda.

—Te dije que vendría… —Akechi observó con más atención a Kurusu, centrándose en la yukata de color negro con detalles en rojo que vestía— Aunque no tenía idea de que debía venir con yukata.

—Si te hubiera dicho que vinieras con yukata, ¿lo habrías hecho? —preguntó Kurusu.

—No… probablemente.

Los ojos de Kurusu se abrieron más de lo que Akechi esperaba, así como también una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

—Lo tendré en mente para la próxima vez —dijo Kurusu.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez? —preguntó Akechi, sonriendo. Aunque en su interior no estaba tan entusiasmado por ello.

—Me encantaría —dijo Kurusu, llevándose una mano al mentón y cerrando los ojos—, pero tampoco quiero abusar.

“¿De qué está hablando…?”, pensó Akechi, confundido.

—De todas formas, deberíamos ir…

—¡No puedo soportarlo más! —Se escuchó de pronto una voz aguda.

Repentinamente, la bolsa que Kurusu llevaba comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, una mancha negra salió de la bolsa y fue a parar directo al rostro de Akechi, quien retrocedió unos pasos debido al empuje y al susto.

—¡Akechi! —exclamó la misma voz, esta vez proveniente de la cosa negra pegada a la cara del detective—. ¡Te extrañé! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

—¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —preguntó Akechi intentando quitárselo del rostro.

—¡Morgana! —exclamó Kurusu a la vez que el resto del grupo, quienes se acercaron sin demora para intentar contenerlo.

Akechi finalmente logró quitárselo, y ya con el animal en sus manos, lo observó con curiosidad. El resto del grupo contemplaba la escena con gran tensión.

—¿Morgana? —preguntó Akechi.

—¿Sí? —respondió el gato.

Y Akechi lo confirmó. El gato podía hablar, o más bien él podía entenderlo. Pero sería sospechoso que lo pudiera hacer, y si su teoría era correcta, ellos se enterarían de que no eran los únicos que podían acceder al Metaverso. Lo mejor sería actuar con naturalidad.

—Entonces. —Akechi miró a Kurusu— Éste es tu gato, Kurusu —dijo sonriendo—. Me contaste que no te dejaba ir, pero no pensé que a tal extremo. —Akechi se acercó a Kurusu y le entregó a Morgana, quien lo recibió en sus brazos— Ustedes dos sí que son unidos.

—¡S-sí! ¡Morgana no puede dejar solo a Akira en ningún momento! —exclamó Takamaki de pronto, interponiéndose entre Kurusu y Akechi—. ¡Creo que incluso van al baño juntos!

—Ann, no necesitas contar ese tipo de detalles… —dijo Kurusu en voz baja, mientras obligaba a Morgana a meterse a la bolsa otra vez.

—¡De todas formas! —volvió a exclamar la joven, juntando ambas palmas de sus manos— Sentimos mucho el comportamiento de Morgana, cuando ve a alguien nuevo se vuelve loco como recién. Es un gato extraño, ¿no crees? —dijo riendo. El resto del grupo sonreía de igual manera, o más bien hacían una mueca extraña, notoriamente incómodos.

—No se preocupen —respondió Akechi con una sonrisa—. Fue el susto inicial, pero luego de saber que se trataba del gato de Kurusu me tranquilicé. Aunque muchas gracias por su preocupación.

Todos rieron ligeramente aliviados, y luego de una breve charla, decidieron salir de la estación en dirección a la costa para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Nada más al salir del lugar notaron la increíble cantidad de personas que asistió al evento. Ni siquiera conseguían caminar mucho antes de verse atrapados ante una multitud que les cortaba el camino. Akechi soltaba un suspiro por cada vez que esto pasaba. Gracias a eso, y a la inquietud del grupo por alcanzar un buen puesto antes de que el espectáculo comenzara, Akechi cada vez fue quedando más rezagado.

“Realmente sólo vinimos a ver los fuegos artificiales…”, pensó mientras suspiraba otra vez, con la cabeza gacha. “Debería haber aprovechado el día de una mejor manera…”

Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con los de Morgana, quien lo miraba fijamente desde la bolsa de Kurusu. Akechi sudó frío, quizás Takamaki tenía razón y el gato era simplemente extraño.

—Realmente le gustas. —Akechi se sorprendió ante el repentino comentario, que lo pilló desprevenido— A Morgana, quiero decir —dijo Kurusu, acariciando la cabeza del gato, el cual comenzó a gruñir. Kurusu entonces dejó de acariciarlo y el gato volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Eso parece —dijo Akechi, sonriendo apenado—. Aunque lo siento por el espectáculo anterior, nunca he sido muy bueno con los animales.

—No te preocupes —respondió Kurusu—. Tendrás tiempo para acostumbrarte a Morgana al menos.

Akechi observó a Kurusu, sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Akechi, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Te invitaré a muchas otras citas más adelante, así que te acostumbrarás —dijo Kurusu sonriendo.

—¿Citas? —repitió Akechi—. ¿Qué estás diciendo...?

—No pierdes la oportunidad, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Morgana, pero Kurusu empujó su cabeza hacia el interior de la bolsa.

Akechi sintió su rostro arder ligeramente, lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Tomar en serio cualquier cosa dicha por Kurusu no era una buena idea. Desde el principio nunca lo fue.

—No veo a tus amigos —comentó Akechi, luego de dar una mirada rápida a su alrededor—. ¿Los hemos perdido?

—¿Deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar? —Kurusu preguntó de improviso.

Akechi se giró hacia él con toda la intención de pedir una explicación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kurusu tomó su mano y lo comenzó a halar hacia el lado contrario al que las personas avanzaban.

—¡Espera! ¿Dónde vamos?

—A tu lugar favorito.

—¿Mi lugar… favorito? —repitió Akechi— ¿Qué…?

En menos tiempo del que esperaba ya habían vuelto a la estación, la cual estaba inesperadamente vacía en comparación a las calles. Por su lado, Akechi seguía siendo halado por Kurusu, quien solo se detuvo cuando se encontraron esperando a que el tren pasara por la estación. Kurusu aún sostenía con fuerza la mano de Akechi.

—¿De verdad está bien que hayas dejado atrás a tus amigos? —preguntó Akechi.

—No te preocupes —respondió Kurusu, mostrando su teléfono a Akechi—. Le envié un mensaje a Ann explicándole, para que no se preocupen.

Al instante el teléfono sonó y se iluminó durante unos segundos, indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

—Ah, me respondió.

Kurusu se acercó a Akechi y le enseñó la pantalla del teléfono, en donde Akechi leyó la conversación.

 

> Akira: Ann.
> 
>  
> 
> Ann: ¡Akira! ¿Dónde estás?
> 
> Akira: Akechi no se sentía muy bien así que lo acompañaré de vuelta.
> 
> Ann: ¿En serio?
> 
> Ann: Es una pena...
> 
>  
> 
> Ann: Espero que se mejore pronto… Por favor cuida de él.
> 
> Akira: Haré lo mejor posible.
> 
>  
> 
> Akira: Y lo siento por dejarlos tan repentinamente…
> 
> Ann: ¡No te preocupes por nosotros! Me encargaré de explicarle a los demás así que tú sólo concéntrate en Akechi.
> 
> Akira: A sus órdenes, señora.
> 
> Ann: No me llames así.

 

Akechi miró a Kurusu, quien sonreía mientras veía su teléfono.

“Entonces él es así con todos sus amigos”, pensó. “Quizás realmente me considera uno…”

—¿Por qué le dijiste que no me sentía bien? —preguntó el joven detective.

—Bueno, no podía decirles que los dejé tirados solo para pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, ¿no?

Akechi sintió su rostro arder y repentinamente fue muy consciente de que seguía de la mano con Kurusu, y que ambos estaban increíblemente cerca. Con rapidez soltó la mano de Kurusu y dio dos pasos para mantener distancia. Notó que el joven bajó los hombros y lo miró con desánimo.

Kurusu se llevó una mano al cuello y mientras miraba hacia otro lado, habló—: Pensaba en si querías aprovechar tu vale gratis e... ir a Leblanc a tomar algo de café.

Esta vez Kurusu se giró a mirarlo, y Akechi notó que sus mejillas tenían un tenue color rojo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó.

Akechi lo meditó durante unos segundos, pero al final, sonrió.

—Siempre estoy de humor para un café. —La sonrisa que Kurusu le devolvió fue mucho más grande de lo que Akechi esperaba.

—¡Entonces vamos!

Luego de unos pocos minutos ambos ya se encontraban en Yongen-Jaya, bajaron del tren y debieron quedarse de pie frente a la salida de la estación; llovía torrencialmente.

—Recuerdo que vi el pronóstico del tiempo en la mañana y no dijeron nada acerca de una lluvia. —Akechi suspiró pesadamente— Incluso si el café no está tan lejos... ¿Debería desistir? —preguntó mirando al joven en yukata, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Este debe ser tu día de suerte, Akechi.

Akechi arqueó una ceja ante el comentario—: ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque… —Kurusu rebuscó en su bolsa y luego, animosamente, sacó un paraguas de bolsillo— ¡Tengo esto!

Akechi abrió sus ojos con asombro.

—Siempre ando con un paraguas de emergencia. Así evito que Morgana se moje y enferme.

—Eres inesperadamente precavido.

—Siempre estoy pendiente de las personas que me importan —dijo mientras le entregaba el paraguas a Akechi.

—Pero Morgana es un gato…

Kurusu bajó los hombros desanimado—: Eso no es lo que quería decir… —Se rascó la nuca un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Akechi— De todas formas, ¿puedes llevar tú el paraguas y así yo me ocupo de Morgana?

—De acuerdo —dijo Akechi.

Pronto abrió el paraguas y de repente sintió el cuerpo de Kurusu junto al suyo, incluso más que hace un momento en la estación. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan y sus ojos abrieran con sorpresa. La voz de Kurusu lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sé que no te gusta que invadan tu espacio—dijo  Kurusu mirando hacia el suelo—, a mí tampoco la verdad… —agregó—, pero será solo un momento hasta que lleguemos al café. ¿Está bien?

Kurusu levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia Akechi, quien notó aún más lo cerca que estaban, pues sus narices estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—No hay… otra alternativa, ¿no? —dijo mirando hacia el frente.

—Vayamos antes de que la lluvia se ponga peor —dijo Kurusu comenzando a caminar. Akechi se movió al instante, siguiéndolo para cubrirlo con el paraguas.

Luego de caminar por menos de cinco minutos, llegaron hasta el café.

—He vuelto, jefe —dijo Kurusu nada más entrar al café.

—Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba —dijo el hombre detrás del mostrador, quien lo observó y notó que venía con un acompañante.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Akechi a la vez que hacía una leve reverencia.

—¿Un amigo? —preguntó.

—Algo así —respondió Kurusu, a la misma vez que Akechi. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos.

“Entonces, ¿si soy su amigo?”, pensó observándolo. Kurusu no quitaba sus ojos de él.

El hombre los observó a ambos, intercaladamente, luego suspiró y sonrió—: Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, así que te dejaré a cargo de la tienda por el resto del día, ¿sí?

Kurusu asintió con la cabeza con seguridad, a lo que el hombre respondió con una sonrisa, luego se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en el perchero. Finalmente, con una pequeña despedida, salió de la tienda, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

—Él confía mucho en ti como para dejarte a cargo de la tienda, ¿no? —preguntó Akechi, curioso.

—Eso creo —dijo Kurusu mientras sonreía—. Ahora, ¿quieres tu café gratis?

Akechi sonrió—: Por supuesto. —Pronto se sentó en uno de los asientos frente al mostrador.

—Oh, pero antes… —Kurusu se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió para alcanzar el letrero de “abierto”, lo giró para que este indicara “cerrado”, y luego volvió a la tienda— Listo.

—¿Por qué has cerrado?

—No quiero que otras personas nos interrumpan —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el interior del lugar—. ¿No lo crees?

—Pero… es una tienda… —murmuró Akechi, pero Kurusu no lo escuchó.

—Subiré a cambiarme. Espera aquí.

Antes de que Kurusu llegara hasta la escalera, Morgana se escabulló de su bolsa de un salto y caminó hasta donde Akechi estaba, se sentó en el siguiente asiento y allí se quedó, observando al joven detective. Akechi lo notó y le devolvió la mirada al animal.

—Pareciera que de verdad te gusto… —comentó Akechi. Luego acercó una de sus manos hasta el animal, sin tocarlo, pero este se encargó de cerrar la distancia y obtener esa caricia que Akechi no se atrevió a dar— ¿Por qué? —murmuró.

De improviso, Morgana dio un pequeño salto y llegó hasta las piernas de Akechi, quien se sorprendió ante la acción del animal. Luego éste se acomodó en su regazo y no se volvió a mover de ahí. Akechi no pudo hacer nada más que comenzar a acariciarlo con suavidad, desde la cabeza hasta la cola. Era inesperadamente relajante.

—Extrañaba esto… —murmuró Morgana, y Akechi lo oyó—. Te extrañaba, Akechi…

El joven abrió la boca, pero pronto la cerró sin decir nada. No podía darse el lujo de responderle a Morgana, porque, por supuesto, él no podía entender lo que el animal decía.

“Es la segunda vez que lo dice… que me extraña…”, Akechi pensaba mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza. “Estoy bastante seguro que no he dejado que ninguno de ustedes me vea en el Metaverso, entonces… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿De dónde nos conocemos, Morgana?”

Movió su mano hasta el mentón del animal, donde siguió acariciándolo. Sin demora el gato comenzó a ronronear, demostrando lo cómodo que estaba allí.

—Te gusta eso, ¿no? —preguntó Akechi. El gato respondió ronroneando aún más fuerte. Akechi sonrió— Entonces lo seguiré haciendo.

—Quiero ser un gato ahora mismo. —La voz de Kurusu lo sorprendió e hizo que se irguiera en su puesto. El joven ahora vestía su ropa casual, una camiseta negra cubierta por una camisa blanca arremangada y un jeans. Kurusu se acercó hasta Akechi y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Morgana— Cambiemos de lugar, Morgana.

—Consíguete tu propio detective —escupió Morgana para luego darle un manotazo a la mano del joven, quien la alejó con una mueca.

—Pero Akechi es _mi_ detective. Tú deberías conseguirte el tuyo.

Akechi sintió sus mejillas arder, pero para mantener su compostura cerró los ojos y tosió levemente, captando la atención de Kurusu y Morgana.

—Entiendo que te lleves muy bien con tu gato, pero sigues hablándole como si te entendiera. ¿No es eso un poco extraño?

Kurusu observó a Morgana, y Morgana a Kurusu, luego ambos miraron a Akechi.

—Cuando tienes una mascota por tanto tiempo le empiezas a hablar como a una persona, quieras o no. —Kurusu sonrió— No se puede evitar.

Akechi se llevó una mano al mentón mientras miraba a Morgana—: Nunca he tenido una mascota, así que no puedo entenderlo completamente.

—Si quieres te puedes llevar a Morgana unos días.

Akechi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿Llevármelo…? No podría… —La propuesta de Kurusu lo había pillado por sorpresa y no tenía idea de qué sería correcto responder— Además, no puedes entregarlo a cualquiera así como si nada…

—No es a cualquiera, es a ti, Akechi —dijo Kurusu, observándolo directamente a los ojos, Akechi mantuvo su mirada—. Además, no creo que a Morgana le desagrade ir contigo. Le gustas, mucho, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero… No creo…

—No tiene que ser hoy —habló Kurusu. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina—. Siempre puedes venir otra vez y llevártelo cuando quieras, luego solo lo traes de vuelta y listo.

—Haces que suene fácil, pero cuidar de una mascota es una gran responsabilidad —dijo Akechi mientras volvía a acariciar a Morgana, quien comenzó a ronronear nuevamente.

—Por lo menos lo tienes claro —comentó Kurusu, luego de lavarse las manos se colocó el delantal y caminó hasta quedar frente a su único cliente—. Yo creo que serías un excelente dueño.

Akechi no pudo evitar sonreír, luego miró a Morgana, quien descansaba tranquilamente.

—En otra ocasión será…

—Muy bien. —Kurusu sonrió— ¿Estás de humor para probar un café diferente, o te preparo el mismo de siempre?

—El mismo, por favor.

—De inmediato, detective.


	5. Sorpresas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi se encuentra con Kurusu y hablan sobre los Ladrones Fantasmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

_ [24 de julio, durante la noche] _

Luego de un largo y agotador día, Akechi finalmente iba camino a su departamento. Había estado ocupado desde temprano en la mañana trabajando junto a Sae en la Fiscalía, y luego asistiendo a sus clases de preuniversitario durante el resto de la tarde.

Después de todo ese gran esfuerzo, pensó en que quizás pasaría a Yon-Germain a comprar algún pastel como recompensa. Pero cuando finalmente se decidió a emprender su camino hacia la tienda, fue detenido en medio de la estación por alguien que lo tomó por el antebrazo.

—Hola, Akechi.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, así que cuando se giró hacia aquella persona no se sorprendió de verlo a  _ él _ .

—Buenas noches, Kurusu —saludó con una sonrisa—. Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Totalmente —dijo el joven de lentes sonriendo también—. Una bastante agradable.

Akechi observó detrás del joven, en donde se encontraba el grupo que siempre lo acompañaba. Takamaki y Niijima lo saludaron con una sonrisa, la que él les devolvió sin demora; Kitagawa hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y Sakamoto simplemente miró hacia otro lado cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Akechi suspiró.

“No le puedo agradar a todos, ¿no?”, pensó.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, de todas formas? —preguntó Kurusu—. Nosotros fuimos a comer sushi a un restaurante en Ginza. Incluso llevamos algo para comer en casa —dijo enseñando el paquete que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

—Allí hay tiendas muy buenas, por lo que he escuchado —comentó Akechi.

—Sí, y aunque el precio era algo… alto, el sabor lo valía totalmente —dijo Kurusu, sonriendo.

—Apuesto a que fue una gran velada —dijo Akechi con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo fue. —Kurusu se acercó unos dos pasos a Akechi, acortando bastante la distancia entre ellos— Deberíamos ir algún día. Nosotros dos.

Akechi sintió sus mejillas arder, esperando que no fuese lo suficiente notorio como para que los demás lo vieran, pero cuando desvió su mirada por un segundo hacia el resto del grupo, notó como ambas chicas tenían el rostro ligeramente colorado, así como Sakamoto tenía una gran sonrisa en el suyo.

—¿Podrías por favor parar? —dijo Morgana saliendo desde el bolso de Kurusu. Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia él, sorprendidos—. Haces que todos nos avergoncemos por tu culpa.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Sakamoto— ¡No puedes salir del bolso aquí! ¡Los guardias te verán!

Takamaki se aseguró de volver a meter a Morgana dentro del bolso, muy a pesar del animal. Luego dirigió una sonrisa incómoda hacia Akechi.

—Siempre nos trae problemas, este Morgana… 

Akechi le sonrió de vuelta.

—Creo que es bastante agradable. —Todos miraron a Akechi con curiosidad— Ya he pasado tiempo con él y es muy tranquilo. Incluso durmió en mis piernas un rato.

Todos abrieron sus ojos con asombro, mirándose entre ellos; Akechi pensó que quizás dijo algo que no debía. Kurusu se llevó una mano hasta la nuca, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el joven detective.

—De todos modos, me alegró bastante encontrarte aquí, Akechi —dijo con una sonrisa—. Deberíamos quedar más seguido. Siempre puedo hacer más café para ti. Incluso si quieres ir a Leblanc ahora mismo.

Akechi le devolvió la sonrisa—: Eso es muy agradable de tu parte, Kurusu. Muchas gracias. Pero debo declinar tu oferta, tengo trabajo que hacer en cuanto llegue a casa.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó Kurusu—. ¿Un domingo?

—Sí —respondió sonriendo—. Tú sabes, la justicia nunca descansa. Y recientemente me he unido al equipo de investigación que está detrás de los Ladrones Fantasmas. —Akechi pensó que podría tantear el terreno, así que se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Se enteraron de que Medjed les ha declarado la guerra? Sólo hace algunos minutos.

Todos reaccionaron ante la noticia. Sakamoto y Takamaki sacaron sus teléfonos para revisar el sitio del grupo, y luego de unos segundos, Takamaki reaccionó bastante agitada a lo que leyó.

—Pareciera que están bastante involucrados en este asunto —comentó Akechi, observando a Takamaki.

—Oh, eso es…

—Aunque no los culpo —Akechi habló, interrumpiendo a Takamaki—. Los Ladrones y Medjed han estado en boca de todos estos días. Puedo ver porqué se emocionan tanto ante las noticias. —Akechi se dirigió esta vez a Kurusu— Dime, Kurusu. ¿Estás de lado de los Ladrones Fantasmas o Medjed?

—¿Es ésta una pregunta con trampa? –preguntó sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo quiero conocer tu opinión.

—Muy bien, detective. —Kurusu se llevó una de sus manos hasta el mentón— Creo que me inclino más por los Ladrones Fantasmas.

Akechi levantó una ceja—: Oh, ¿y eso por qué?

—Pues, incluso si ambos intentan hacer el bien, sus métodos son algo diferentes. Los Ladrones solo tienen un objetivo y es robar el corazón de una persona en específico, ¿no?

—Sí, estás en lo correcto —comentó Akechi, para la sorpresa de los demás—. Asumiendo que eso sea posible.

—Sí, hipotéticamente hablando. —Kurusu sonrió— A diferencia de Medjed, quienes a pesar de que también se enfocan en un objetivo, cuando algo no es de su parecer, no dudan en atacar a más personas, estén o no involucradas directamente a los hechos. ¿No crees que es algo egoísta de su parte?

A diferencia de Medjed, quienes aunque se enfocan también en un solo objetivo,

—Pero los Ladrones también son egoístas, ¿no? —dijo Akechi, bastante seguro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó de inmediato Sakamoto, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero decir, ellos solo se basan en sus conocimientos, los cuales pueden estar o no en lo correcto, para decidir quién es su próximo objetivo, ¿no? ¿Quiénes son ellos para decidir cuál es la sentencia de los criminales? ¿Están capacitados para hacer un juicio de tal magnitud? Podrían equivocarse y arruinar la vida de una o más personas para siempre.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, parecían estar considerando las palabras de Akechi. Por su lado, él simplemente los observaba con curiosidad, expectante por alguna respuesta de su parte.

—Bueno, puedo entender tu punto de vista… —comentó Niijima—. Mi hermana dice lo mismo todo el tiempo. Que no es su deber juzgar a los demás…

—Sí, Niijima está en lo correcto —apoyó Akechi—, aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que no entiendo a los Ladrones también…

Todos miraron al detective, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera reflexionando su respuesta.

—Tú… ¿entiendes a los Ladrones Fantasmas? —preguntó Takamaki, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Si no trabajaran fuera de la ley, su influencia sería bastante buena para la sociedad —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. De la misma manera que, si yo no trabajara para la ley, los apoyaría totalmente. Oh, pero no digan que dije eso —agregó con una sonrisa.

Akechi notó que todos escondieron sus sonrisas, ya fuese cubriéndolas con sus manos o simplemente mirando hacia otro lado, a excepción de Kurusu, quien mantenía su sonrisa a plena vista.

—Me encantaría conocer qué clase de punto de vista tienen esos Ladrones —comentó Akechi—. Siempre es interesante expandir tus puntos de vista, así tienes una visión más clara de las cosas.

—No tenía idea de que eras un Phanboy, Akechi —dijo Takamaki, sonriendo más notoriamente esta vez, divertida, incluso.

Akechi no pudo evitar sonreír—: Sabes que no lo soy. Mi trabajo no me lo permite. No puedo animar a quien intento atrapar.

—Entonces deberías dejar de perseguirlos y apoyarlos —comentó Sakamoto, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, aparentando despreocupación.

—Ellos estarían muy felices de tenerte de su lado —dijo Kurusu, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Tú dices eso, pero no creo que sea cierto —comentó Akechi—. Los he criticado lo suficiente para que me consideren su enemigo.

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso… He leído en el sitio que varios de sus fans te consideran su enemigo —dijo Kurusu—. Pero lo que piensan sus fans no es necesariamente lo mismo que piensen ellos, ¿no lo crees?

—Tal vez —respondió Akechi—. O tal vez no —finalizó con una sonrisa—. Muy bien, he disfrutado mucho de nuestra conversación, pero debo retirarme. Me espera una larga noche.

—Fue… extrañamente… uhm, agradable, hablar contigo, Akechi —comentó Takamaki, rascando su mejilla con uno de sus índices—. Me encantaría hablar contigo otra vez.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Takamaki.

—Ann está bien —dijo sonriendo—. Y creo que hablé por todos cuando dije lo anterior.

Akechi observó al resto de los jóvenes.

—Siempre es divertido debatir con alguien más —comentó Makoto—. Y sé que tienes gran conocimiento en varios aspectos. No tendría problemas en pasar una tarde entera hablando contigo, Akechi.

—De alguna manera es tranquilizador escuchar eso de tu parte, Niijima. Gracias —dijo, seguido de una sonrisa.

—Creo que tu manera de ver las cosas es bastante especial, Akechi —comentó ésta vez Kitagawa—. Si no es un problema, quizás me puedas ayudar a ver las cosas desde algún punto de vista que debo estar pasando por alto. Creo profundamente que el compartir visiones con otras personas me ayudará a mejorar como artista. Y como persona, también.

Akechi parpadeó impresionado. Él nunca esperó recibir esa clase de elogio de parte del joven artista.

—Estaría más que feliz de poder ser de ayuda, Kitagawa. Me siento honrado.

Ann dirigió su mirada hacia Sakamoto, al igual que el resto del grupo, Akechi incluido. Sakamoto sintió la presión del grupo, pues, al parecer, era su turno de decir algo.

—Ryuji… —insistió Ann.

El joven se rascó la nuca con fuerza a la vez que cerraba los ojos, visiblemente contrariado, pero finalmente logró decir algo—: Siempre y cuando le guste a Morgana, está bien, creo.

El resto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y pronto todos estallaron en risas y pequeñas sonrisas, como fue el caso de Akechi, quien consideró inesperadamente agradable aquel momento.

Cuando las risas fueron disminuyendo, Akechi tomó ventaja y volvió a anunciar que debía retirarse, por más que estuviese disfrutando del intercambio.

—Oh, antes de que te vayas, Akechi. —Kurusu desenvolvió el paquete que llevaba en su mano y en el interior habían dos paquetes más pequeños. Tomó uno y se lo entregó a Akechi— Toma, guardé esto para ti.

Akechi parpadeó unas cuantas veces debido al asombro, recibiendo el paquete en sus manos—: Esto es…

—Sushi. Creí que podría ser de tu gusto. —Kurusu ladeó la cabeza— ¿O estoy equivocado?

—No, no… La verdad es… Me gusta el sushi, bastante…

—Me alegra —dijo el joven con una sonrisa—. Bien, nosotros debemos partir también. Nos vemos otro día, Akechi.

—Adiós —respondió, aún confundido gracias al regalo que recibió.

Akechi simplemente se quedó allí, de pie, viendo como el grupo de jóvenes se alejaba.

“Él dijo que guardó esto para mí, ¿no?”, se preguntaba a sí mismo. “Aunque nos encontramos aquí por casualidad… ¿O acaso esperaba entregármelos otro día?”, bajó la cabeza hasta mirar el suelo bajo él.

»”Pero el sushi podría echarse a perder si esperaba demasiado… ¿O quizás él sabía que nos encontraríamos hoy?”, Akechi sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar, pensó que se debía a las conclusiones apresuradas que estaba sacando. “¿Cómo sabía que nos encontraríamos hoy...? ¿Cómo podría…? ¿Quién es…?”

—Akechi.

El joven detective instintivamente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el joven de lentes frente a él.

—Lo siento, olvidé decirte algo. —Kurusu dio unos pasos adelante, para acortar distancias con Akechi— Puede ser que tenga algo de información acerca de los Ladrones Fantasmas.

Akechi abrió los ojos con asombro.

—Si estás interesado… —Kurusu apoyó su mano en el pecho de Akechi, inclinándose sobre él— Mantente pendiente de tu teléfono. Te contactaré cualquiera de estos días, ¿si? —Kurusu sonrió—. Nos vemos.

Y esta vez, Akechi vio desaparecer a Kurusu entre varios grupos de personas, que caminaban errantes por la estación, y él… simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Y Akechi se sintió perdido.

* * *

 

_ [30 de julio, durante la noche] _

Durante toda una semana, Kurusu no dejó ningún momento la mente de Akechi.

Aquel estudiante que parecía tan normal, pero a la vez parecía saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, simplemente lo hacía perder la calma y lo colocaba en un lugar increíblemente incómodo, en el cual no sabía cómo reaccionar apropiadamente, en donde no tenía el control de la situación, y eso le afectaba, le afectaba demasiado.

Varios días se encontró despierto hasta entrada la noche y sin siquiera una pizca de sueño, preguntándose una y otra vez quién era este estudiante. ¿Realmente era un simple estudiante? Akechi ya no estaba seguro de ello.

Pensó que se volvería loco —más de lo que creía estar ya, muy a regañadientes—, y cuando se había decidido a extraerle información a Kurusu de la forma que  _ fuese _ , un mensaje hizo vibrar su teléfono, captando su atención.

> Kurusu: Perdón por contactarte recién hasta ahora, pero he estado algo ocupado…
> 
> Kurusu: De todas formas, ¿estás libre mañana? Te estaré esperando en la estación Ginza durante la tarde.
> 
> Kurusu: Espero verte allí.

Akechi prefirió no responder, pero tenía claro que Kurusu sabía que él asistiría. Estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

_ [31 de julio, durante el día] _

Cuando Akechi llegó hasta la estación, no tuvo necesidad de contactar a Kurusu para encontrarlo, pues él estaba esperándolo, apoyado en la pared justo frente a donde él había bajado del tren. Akechi entornó los ojos por menos de un segundo, y luego arreglando ligeramente el cuello de su camisa, caminó hasta quedar frente a Kurusu. En ese mismo instante, Kurusu dejó de mirar su teléfono para observar al joven detective.

—Buenas tardes, Akechi —saludó Kurusu—. Pensé que no vendrías hoy, lo cual hubiera sido muy triste, haber tenido que esperar aquí solo...

—Lo siento. Estaba estudiando cuando leí tu mensaje, y después olvidé responderlo.

—Me ha pasado un montón de veces, no te preocupes. —Kurusu sonrió— ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo? —preguntó mientras miraba hacia otro lado— No tuve oportunidad de almorzar antes de venir así que estoy algo hambriento…

Kurusu dejó de hablar en cuanto su vista volvió a Akechi, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada demasiado seria en su cara.

—Entonces, ¿no almuerzo?

—Yo también suelo estar bastante ocupado, pero de todas formas hago algo de tiempo para ti...

—Me haces sentir honrado —comentó rápidamente. Akechi cerró los ojos con cansancio.

—Y esta vez no es la excepción, así que preferiría que habláramos sobre el tema que nos convoca para poder volver a mis obligaciones.

—Entonces realmente estás ocupado… —dijo Kurusu llevando una de sus manos a su cuello para rascarse—. Está bien, ¿de qué íbamos a hablar hoy?

Akechi frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste que tenías información sobre los Ladrones Fantasmas. ¿Es eso verdad, o solo lo dijiste para molestarme? —preguntó Akechi.

—Oh, es cierto. Casi lo olvidé —dijo Kurusu con una sonrisa—. ¡Pero es cierto! —dijo a la vez que levantaba su índice izquierdo—. Tengo información de ellos, pero considero que deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado a hablar sobre ello.

—También creo que sería lo apropiado.

—Estupendo.

En ese momento Kurusu levantó su mano derecha, en la que sostenía su teléfono. Akechi lo miró con recelo.

—Entonces… —Con un solo toque presionó la pantalla del dispositivo, el cual emitió una onda que hizo que Akechi perdiera el equilibrio por un instante.

“¿Qué…?”, Akechi miró hacia ambos lados con rapidez. Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. “No creo que sea tan imprudente como para…”, Akechi volvió a mirar a Kurusu, alcanzando a ver esa sonrisa en su boca, y entendió. “Lo es…”

Akechi ya lo había entendido.

Tenía claro que se estaban trasladando hacia el Metaverso, tenía claro que el joven frente a él no era un simple estudiante, tenía claro que Kurusu sabía  _ más _ de lo que debía, y tenía claro que, al menos, debía seguirle el juego por un tiempo más, haciéndole creer que esta era su primera vez en aquel mundo. No sería difícil, después de todo, él ya tenía un par de años de experiencia y sería capaz de mantener cada detalle bajo control, como sus poderes y vestimenta, entre otras cosas.

Akechi se sentía confiado, y, luego de una efímera sonrisa, se preparó para presentar el papel de un joven aturdido debido al extraño viaje, pero cuando sus sentidos volvieron a él, notó que todo estaba mal, muy mal.

Con rapidez Akechi se observó las manos, cubiertas por aquellos guantes oscuros que alguna vez le trajeron tantas pesadillas, y luego miró sus brazos, envueltos en esa tela que le recordaba el prisionero que era. Finalmente llevó sus manos hasta su cara, la que estaba completamente cubierta por una máscara con nariz puntiaguda. Sin duda alguna, esta no era la apariencia que él quería tomar.

—Ese traje luce muy bien en ti.

Al escuchar hablar a Kurusu dio un salto y se alejó rápidamente, manteniendo distancias con él y preparado para luchar en cualquier momento.

—No necesitas correr. No tengo intenciones de pelear —dijo Kurusu, levantando ambas manos.

Akechi miró a Kurusu, quien también había cambiado de ropa a un traje negro completo, compuesto por una gabardina larga, un chaleco y unos pantalones, además de una máscara blanca sobre su rostro, acompañada por una sonrisa de satisfacción que hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Akechi, sin quitar sus ojos del joven.

—Tengo muchos nombres. Algunas personas me llaman chico problema, delincuente o criminal. —Kurusu suspiró— Pero para mis amigos solo soy Akira Kurusu.

—¿Y quién… eres ahora?

Kurusu sonrió ampliamente.

—Joker. El líder de los Ladrones Fantasmas. —Kurusu se llevó una mano a la barbilla— ¿Con quién tengo el placer? ¿Goro Akechi, estudiante detective, máscara negra?

Los ojos de Akechi se abrieron ampliamente, atónito, pero luego de un segundo volvió a la normalidad.

“Se las arregló para descubrir mi identidad, aunque ese es un detalle sin importancia ahora”, pensó Akechi. “No sé qué clase de intenciones tiene este tipo, pero si decide abrir la boca sobre mi identidad, mis planes serán arruinados, y todo el esfuerzo…”, frunció el ceño con molestia. “Tengo que deshacerme de él lo más pronto posible”.

Akechi juntó sus piernas y dejó caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, descansando de la posición de batalla que había adoptado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kurusu esta vez.

—¿Hay necesidad en responder esa pregunta? Si estás frente a mí en este lugar significa que ya lo sabes.

—Bueno, eso es verdad —dijo Kurusu sonriendo.

—Si me permites preguntar. —Akechi cruzó sus brazos— ¿Quién fue quien te habló sobre mí?

—Nadie. —Akechi miró fijamente a Kurusu, quien observaba hacia arriba, como si hiciera el esfuerzo de recordar algo— Madarame dijo que alguien con una máscara negra se paseaba por los palacios de las demás personas.

“Ese viejo inútil…”

—Y después Kaneshiro dijo que alguien ocupaba los palacios para hacer lo que les daba la gana… Entonces, habiendo confirmado eso, solo me faltaba encontrar a quien era el responsable, y entonces apareciste. —Su sonrisa creció, mostrando sus dientes— Tú, el que reaccionaba a cada comentario que Morgana hacía, ¿aunque al parecer tú creías que pasabas desapercibido? Eres encantador.

Akechi hizo una mueca repleta de enojo, “¿Cómo es que lo notó?”

—Tus habilidad para actuar es muy buena, pero no puedes engañar a alguien que te ha estado observando durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No es nada, no te preocupes —dijo Kurusu cerrando sus ojos—. De todas formas, hoy estamos aquí porque quería ofrecerte un trato.

—¿Un trato? —Akechi sonrió—¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaría de acuerdo en hacer un trato contigo?

—¡Porque es muy beneficioso para ti! —dijo animosamente—. Incluso más que para mí. Es una situación en donde ambos ganamos. ¿Qué dices, quieres escucharlo?

—Tengo una mejor idea —dijo Akechi levantando uno de sus índices.

—Escucharé todo lo que tengas para decir, Akechi.

—¿Por qué no nos probamos en batalla y el perdedor hace lo que el ganador decida?

Kurusu se llevó una mano hasta el mentón—: Eso es interesante. —Kurusu sonrió— Y muy divertido. Está bien. Si yo gano deberás considerar mi propuesta.

—Y si yo gano… bueno, deberás desaparecer.

En ese mismo instante, desde su espalda sacó una pistola y sin demora disparó a Kurusu. Pero para su sorpresa, la bala nunca lo alcanzó, o eso parecía, pues él se veía inmune ante el ataque.

—¿Ya empezamos con la pelea? —preguntó Kurusu— Deberías avisar primero, Akechi. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa bala me da en…?

Kurusu fue interrumpido ante el sonido del disparo de una segunda bala, y luego una tercera, cuarta y quinta, pero nada sucedió.

—Sera de la manera tradicional, entonces… —Akechi tiró la pistola al suelo.

—Esa es la mejor manera, ¿no crees?

—Si no hubieras interferido podríamos haber sido amigos, ¿sabes?

—Oh, pero lo seremos —respondió Kurusu con una sonrisa, luego se llevó la mano derecha hasta el rostro y dijo—: Satanael.

Unas intensas llamas azules aparecieron detrás de Kurusu, de las cuales un gigantesco ente apareció. Si era o no una Persona, Akechi no lo sabía. Su tamaño y apariencia imponían gran poder e, incluso, plantó la duda en el joven detective.

“¿Fue esta la solución correcta…?”

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la oscuridad lo consumió todo.


End file.
